Currently there are only a few solutions for keeping a food fermentation container food or beverage contents away from an airlock device used as a component during a food or beverage fermentation process. Some of these solutions attempt to weigh down the food fermentation container food or beverage contents, but these solutions can fail to meet the needs of the industry because they are simply incapable of actually keeping the food or beverage contents still and compact. These particular solutions may eventually shift while the food or beverage contents are expanding during the fermentation process at which time the food or beverage contents may rise up into the protruding exposed airlock device tube underneath the roof of the lid within a food fermentation container and cause growth of mold and undesirable bacteria because the escaped food or beverage content particles will constantly be exposed to the oxygen released by the cultured probiotics during the food or beverage fermentation process and moving through or trapped in the airlock device.
Other solutions seek to isolate a protruding exposed airlock device tube underneath the roof of the lid within a food fermentation container from the food fermentation container food or beverage contents, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet industry needs because they don't create an absolute air space completely separating and protecting the airlock device from exposure to the food fermentation container food or beverage contents. Still other solutions attempt to weigh down the food or beverage contents to keep them away from the airlock device, but these solutions are unsatisfactory in meeting the needs of the industry because they are usually made from glass and are therefore breakable, and the possibility of chipped or broken glass in the food or beverage product is certainly an unhealthy risk.
It would be desirable to have a device that is specifically designed and manufactured that keeps the food fermentation container food or beverage contents separate and completely incapable of touching the protruding exposed airlock device tube underneath the roof of the lid within the food fermentation container during the fermentation process of the food or beverage contents enclosed within a food fermentation container. Furthermore, it would also be desirable for the same device to be available in a disc, tray, plate, bowl, or cup shape that is designed and manufactured to situate onto the rim of the opening or mouth of a food fermentation container. Still further, it would be desirable for the same device to maintain consistent release of oxygen by the fermented probiotics rendered by the fermenting food or beverage contents during the fermentation process. Therefore, there currently exists a need in the industry for a device and associated method that keeps a protruding exposed airlock device tube underneath the roof of the lid within a food fermentation container clean as it keeps the airlock completely separated from the fermenting food or beverage contents of the food fermentation container while allowing the cultured probiotics to exhale oxygen from the airtight food fermentation container.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.